Hetalia's Chillin' at My House!
by xXtheawesomnesshandsdownXx
Summary: First fan fic! When all my Hetalian hommies go into a creepy-ass magic store and buy wish-making dust, what happens? Complete mayhem with the nations! PLease read! And review! Summary fail, but it's still a good story! Thanks to all those who read!
1. Le Introduction!

**Ok, Im gonna make character profiles so you no get confused:**

(Yay, me first!) Name: Sophia Tirado

Nicknames: Sophie, Sofa :)

Age: 19

Looks: Shoulder-blade length, wavy, shiny brown hair that turns caramel at the tips because of pool chlorine kept in low-side pony tails or left down with a white rose barrette, bright blue eyes, and fair-tan skin.

Country most like: Romano

Heritage: American, Cuban, Spanish, Italian, tiny bit of Chinese

Name: Teresa Iravani

Nicknames: Tere, Tess

Looks: Back length, extremely curly, puffy black hair, kept in cute pigtails with a rose-colored headband, bright hazel eyes, and pale-fair skin.

Country most like: China

Heritage: American, Iranian, Spanish, Danish, German, Italian, Russian

Name: Cookie Amaro (We don't know her real name. Every time I ask, she walks away.)

Nicknames: Cookie (duh.)

Looks: Shoulder-blade length, wavy shiny black hair, kept down with a little star clip, always, bright brown eyes, and fair-tan skin.

Country most like: America

Heritage: American, Brazilian, Spanish

Ok! All the OC's are done! Onto the story (told though Sophia POV)!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! If I did, boy, what a ****MESS**** it would be… I don't own Dunkin Donuts, either. **

[~O~]

Me and my friends were walking down the street, coming from Dunkin Donuts with a medium coffee and a glazed donut, to go back to our apartment as our regular morning routine, when we saw this weird-ass looking psychic-magic store that looks something like Iggy would own that got Tess interested.

"Can we go into that store?" Tess said eagerly.

"Looks creepy…" Cookie said, backing away.

"I say we go inside!" I said eagerly.

"Why?" Cookie said questionably. I thought: 'Why did I REALLY want to go inside?' My guts just told me to. But to convince my best friends since the 6th grade, (mind you, we are in COLLEGE!) I need to come up with a better excuse.

"You guys, because…the Magical Trio cold be WORKING in there!" I said matter-of -factly. We smiled at each other and walked right in. The door made a little bell sound as we opened it. We looked around; it was all ominous and dark, yet welcoming, in a way that is difficult to describe. Tess was looking at incense bottles and tarot cards with great interest. Cookie went off to the counter where they were selling perfumes, otherwise known as 'potions', as the cashier called them when Cookie asked. I shrugged and went to a revolving shelf and picked up a bottle of wish-maker dust. I was about to put it back when I realized what it was.

'WISH-MAKER DUST?' I thought to myself. I read the label on the back. It read:

'Wish-maker dust is scientifically proven to grant all wishes, no matter how crazy they may seem. Wish-maker dust is forged by the grains of a comet that landed on the Earth 5 million years ago that was recovered (cough-stole-cough) by our scientists and is now sold to the public in these convenient, eco-friendly, little plastic bottles. Just buy this chiz, it's amazing.'

I raised an eyebrow at the label, and just shrugged it off. I signaled Cookie to come here. She came and she read the label. She motioned Tess to come here. Tess gave a what the hell do you want look and Cookie motioned her to read the label. Tess read it.

"We HAVE to buy this chiz." She said almost immediately. The price wasn't that bad, just $9.99, so why not? I checked my wallet to see that I have 3 10 dollar bills in there. I walked up to the cashier, whose name was Maxwell, and gave the dust to him.

"Here you go." I said calmly, trying to be a polite little customer, while giving him $10. He gave the container back in a baggie, along with an instructional card, the receipt and a penny back for change. Me, Tess, and Cookie walked out of the store when Maxwell suddenly said:

"Thank you for shopping at Poison Ivy (it's the name of the store)." We looked at each other with a WTF face and speed-walked all the way home.

[~O~]

It was night time, and I was in a navy tank top that said 'BFF' in pink letters and green and navy horizontally-striped fleece pants (my jammies), Tess was in tang top that said 'Make Pasta, Not War!" in cerulean bubble letters and neon spotted fleece pants (Tess's jammies), and Cookie was in a lavender one-shoulder cut-off long sleeve shirt, which she pushed the sleeves up so they reach her elbows, with a picture of ice-cream on it with a with spaghetti strap underneath it and short black fleece shorts (Cookie's jammies). We were having a sleepover at my apartment (just so you know, in case your confused, we live at a building and our apartments happen to be right next to each other, with me in the middle, Tess to the right and Cookie to the left.) and we planned to use the wish-maker dust tonight. I read the instructional card. It read:

'At the stroke of midnight, take of the dust and throw it upwards (do this in a place with moonlight). Say your wish, and close your eyes for 5 seconds. I you did this right, the pixie dust should be gone by the time you open your eyes, and the clock should read 12:30 am. If not, well, you need to try again.'

We went to my bedroom and opened the shade to my windows so moonlight would come in. We sat in a circle on the mauve carpet and checked the clock. It was 11:30 pm. We had half an hour.

"What are we going to wish for? blurted out Cookie. At this, I pondered. Then, an idea hit me.

"We should wish for our top 3 Hetalia characters to come tour apartments! And STAY THERE!" I yelled. First they looked at me with a WTF face, then the smirked.

"Canada? In my apartment? Ohonhonhonhonhon~" Tere said copying France's Ohonhonhon, which I found hilarious, so I laughed.

"If Prussia comes to my apartment, I swear to God, Imma get raped or something." Cookie said.

"I know right?" I said eagerly, while giggling a little bit. I looked at my clock and it said 11:58 pm. I widened my eyes.

"You guys, it's almost midnight!" I got the wish-maker dust and when the clock struck midnight, I took some dust and threw it.

"I wish that Romano, Italy and Spain could move into my apartment." I said rather quickly. I passed it on to Tess, who threw some wish-maker dust.

"I wish for Canada, America, and England to move into my apartment." Tess said. She passed it on to Cookie, who also threw some dust.

"I wish for Prussia, Germany and France to move to my apartment." Cookie said. We closed our eyes for 5 seconds and then opened them. The wish-maker dust was gone, and I checked the clock yet again, and in fact, it was 12:30 am.

"Well, Im going to bed. You guys should go to sleep too, to wake up bright and early to go to Dunkin Donuts and come back before our countries get here." They nodded and went to sleep on the couch and recliner. I went to sleep on my own bed thinking '_Romano, Italy, Spain is coming to my house…'_

[~O~]

_In another dimension, at about 9:34…_

England POV

Stupid America! Who does he think he is, inviting random people like he's the bloody king of the world or something? And while Im doing a spell! Unbelievable! Now, Italy and his uncivilized wanker of a brother are here, along with that jackass, Spain. America brought his brother, Canada, while being stalked by that bloody frog, France, who brought his Prussian friend, who brought his younger brother, Germany. I was doing a wish-making spell right in the room everyone was in, and it was loud, raging and obnoxious. I couldn't concentrate. All I wanted was to get them out of here. The spell was ready, all I had to do was say my wish, but in anger, I yelled out instead:

"I wish everyone one in this goddamn bloody room could go to another dimension!" I smacked my mouth in the horror of realization of what I have just done. I wished everyone in this room could go to another dimension, and Im in this room, so that would mean that—

Before I said anything else, everyone got sucked up into a ginormous purple portal, including myself. Eight other people were in the portal, which I could make out to be: Italy, Romano, Spain, America, Canada, France, Prussia, and Germany. We headed toward a bright light which made me wince, so I braced myself for what laid ahead.

America POV

Britain totally sent us to another dimension! But, what dimension? What was I to find? Eh, I don't care. More adventure for us! I just hope there's a Mickey D's where we're going.

I landed hard on grass and every one that I invited to Britain's house surrounded me, rubbing their heads, looking around, and just being plain confused. I stood up, despite the pain in my head because of the fall.

"Ok, guys… where are we?" I asked heroically. Romano looked at me with a STFU face, and mostly everyone else had the same look, except for Italy, who was always dazed and drunken-like.

"Listen, why don't you ask the tea bastard responsible where the HELL are we?" Romano said arrogantly, directing his question to Britain.

"I have no idea…?" Britain said.

"Great, now where in some random dimension. How much better can this day get?" Germany said, his word laced with sheer and utter sarcasm. I looked around and saw a building that looked like it was empty.

"Hey guys, let's go inside there and rent some rooms until Britain figures out a way to get us out of this mess! We have to room in 3 each room because Im kinda broke and who knows how much those rooms could cost?"

"Where in the world are we, anyways?" asked Spain. I went to the bay nearby the place we landed in and asked some old lady:

"Excuse me, ma'am, what bay is this?"

"Oh this aint no bay. This is the Gulf of Mexico! And we're in America, not Mexico, so don't get confused, sonny." She responded. She walked off, heading toward a bridge of some sort. I smiled. I walked back to our group.

"We're in America! Yay~" I said. Spain rolled his eyes. And scoffed.

We walked toward the building and rented us 3 rooms: 302, 303, and 304. The lady at the stand just told us we could rent those rooms for as long as we wanted, she even threw in the first two months, free. And Im thinking to myself, 'Are we that sexy?' I shrugged it off, and we collected our keys to the apartment and headed up the stairs.

[~O~]

_In our lovely dimension, at about 9:57 am…_

Sophia POV

I meaning, me and my besties, woke up to the alarm that I purposely made, blurting out _The Delicious Tomato Song_ from my phone. I shot up, and looked around. Our countries weren't here, _yet._ I stood up and got dressed in a sleeve-less, sculpted, satin cerulean top, black skinnies, and shiny, leather, baby pink flats. I grabbed my black leather jacket as an extra touch. After all, I did need to look badass for Lovino. I waved my hair a little bit to make it look a little pretty and stuck my signature white rose barrette just above my left ear. I put my good diamond earrings on that I've had since my 1st birthday, and grabbed my brown carry-on satchel to go to Dunkin Donuts. I went outside and, as expected, Tess and Cookie were already dressed. Tess was in a tight, lavender, half-sleeve, shirt, dark blue skinnies, and jeweled, gladiator-style sandals. Cookie was in an electric green shirt that said: 'Don't underestimate my ninja skills' in mauve bubble letters and a picture or a chibi ninja posing with a samurai sword and a blonde ponytail sticking out of her head, tight light-wash capris, and black converse boots. They looked better than usual, and I think it's that they wanted to impress the nations; so did I.

"C'mon, let's go to Dunkin Donuts so that when we come back, the nations can be here already." I said. They nodded and headed out the doorway, following me.

[~O~]

When we came back, I noticed there was something different. Didn't we leave the lights off? They were on now.

"D-didn't we l-leave the light o-off..?" stuttered Cookie. I looked at the windows, but the shade was down, all you could see was the light peeking through the edges. Then, I realized what it might be.

(All this is happening while Sophie, Cookie, and Tess are at Dunkin Donuts)

Romano POV

When I walked inside, the apartment, I saw that furniture was already there. I was confused, so I walked to the bedroom, and saw that it was all girl-ified and shit like that. The closet was full of cheap American clothing. What the hell did this mean?

"Im gonna cook us all lunch ok, Roma? I heard the tomato bastard say from the kitchen. I was very hungry… I was afraid to eat anything at the tea bastard's house.

"Ok, I guess…" I responded. I continued my search around the room.

Since I was kind of afraid to look inside the bathroom, I walked out to find my fratello idiota (1) didn't seem to give a crap that other people's furniture were already here and fell asleep on the couch. The tomato bastard was just in the kitchen cooking tapas (2). I rolled my eyes and sat down on the recliner. Then I fell, kind of, asleep, you might say.

Canada POV

When we walked into the apartment, I paused. Furniture was already there. I shrugged it off and sat down on a chair near a table. England walked around, with a confused look on his face.

"Why are there already things here?" said England, as he opened the bedroom door. America walked to the kitchen and looked into the refrigerator.

"Just sit down while I cook us all lunch." England looked now a bit annoyed.

"Why don't you ever let ME cook us lunch? It always has to be someone else!" yelled England madly. America smiled.

"Dude, calm your chiz. Its just lunch." said America.

Prussia POV

Kesesesesesese, this going to be awesome! But when I set foot inside our new apartment, what I saw was unawesome. It was all girlish, like Poland snuck in here before us and redecorated the whole place. Except it wasn't pink; it was blue and green, with occasional flashes of purple and black. My little bruder, West, looked around in utter disgust, but, in contrary, France totally loved it. He was sitting on a chair, looking around gleefully, saying "Ohonhonhonhonhon~". Guess he thought a girl already lived here, or something like that… Unless he had the power to detect if a girl already live here or not! But I guess that would be impossible, even for him…

"Hey! Why the hell does this place look like Poland snuck in here and redecorated this place?" I yelled awesomely. West looked at me.

"I don't know! Why you don't ask the lady who sold us this room?" West said arrogantly while drinking a beer he found in the fridge.

"Oooo, beer~" I said. I went to where he was and grabbed a beer. We toasted to our new rooms, and drank like two German guys at a bar at midnight!

[~O~]

Sophia POV

"I think our countries are here." I said cautiously. We nodded at each other. They went to their apartments. I opened the door to mine and went in. I couldn't believe my eyes. The Vargas twins and Spain's gaze directed toward me. Spain's and Romano's glistening green eyes were lined with worry. Italy looked dazed (of course) and slightly worried.

"Oh…my…holy…freaking…GOD!" I yelled. The room went dizzy and I fainted.

Spain POV

Right when I was finishing my tapas, a girl walked in our apartment. She was so pretty. But who was she? Maybe she was the maid who cleans up the apartments. But this is a residential building; they don't have that in here… Then she looked at little Lovi and Italy. Then out of nowhere she screamed:

"Oh…my…holy…freaking…GOD!" Then she fainted. I went over and caught her before she reached the ground. Lovi and Italy rushed over to see what happened.

"She fainted…" I said.

"It's probably because of you, tomato bastard." Lovi said arrogantly. Then I looked up from her face, and saw that Lovi was staring right at her and so was Italy. I just smiled.

"Well, I think she's going to be like that that for some time now, so why don't we put her on the bed?" Lovi nodded and carried her bridal-style to the bed. He set her down ever so gently. He blushed a bit as he walked out of the room.

"I like her leather jacket…" Lovi said as he sat down on the recliner.

Teresa POV

I walked in there, and pairs of green, blue and purple eyes were staring right at me. I fangirlasmed. England, America, and Canada were in my apartment. The wish dust actually works. It works! Ahahahaha—

The room went dizzy and I fainted.

America POV

Right in the middle of me making my crazy delicious burgers, a girl walked into our apartment. She was pretty, I liked her wild hair. Her eyes were black with a touch of chocolate-brown. She was cute…

She let out a look of awe before she fainted. Britain rushed to her side and caught her, and Canadia seemed way worried. I walked over to see her. She looked peaceful, so peaceful…

"Wonderful, just wonderful… she fainted in my arms." Britain said, blushing mildly. Canadia was staring at her like was a stack of pancakes with a pat of butter, and Canadia LOVES pancakes. Britain was like that, too. I snapped and they jerked. Canadia lifted her up bridal-style and carried her to her room. I just shrugged and just went back to my burgers.

Cookie POV

When I walked in, I could not believe my eyes, not one bit, nope! Neither could France or Prussia, because they were like 'OMG, there's a girl in our doorway.' Well, whaddya expect from members of the Bad Touch Trio? And Germany! He seemed like he was chugging down his 3rd beer. I just looked at them all and fainted.

France POV

There might be a girl living in our apartment~! Ohonhonho—

A girl walked in to our apartment. A girl. A living, walking, breathing female mammal! Ohonhonhonhonhon~ Then she fainted. I ran to her side and caught her before her head hit the ground. I leaned in, trying to kiss her, but… she bitch-slapped me hard and said:

"What the HELL you be tryna do?"

Prussia giggled and Germany just smirked. She left me speechless. I stood up.

"L'MAGNIFIQUE! How audacious you are, oui! I find girls like you belle (3)!" I said lovingly.

She pounded me and it went dark.

Cookie POV

Since I understood French, I pounded Francy-pants to the ground. Wasn't my t-shirt enough a warning of what I was capable of? Prussia burst out laughing and Germany smirked just a bit. Once again, I took realization that countries were in my room and fainted yet again.

Germany POV

The girl, after fainting, and France trying to kiss her, slapped him across the face and yelled out:

"What the HELL you be tryna do?" I found that funny, no girl, except for the exception of Hungary, has slapped France as HARD as she did. I broke out a small smile, but not enough to ruin by serious reputation and personality. My big bruder was giggling a bit, about to explode of laughter. France yelled:

"L'MAGNIFIQUE! How audacious you are, oui! I find girls like you belle!" Then the girl pounded France and left him unconscious. Big bruder burst out laughing and I smirked a bit. She let out another look of awe before she fainted yet again, but this time being caught by big bruder. He stared lovingly into her eyes, but I just rolled my eyes, and got the girl. She wasn't that heavy… she did look kind of pretty, also. I shook my head a carried her to her room. I walked back to the living room to try to revive the French pervert.

[~O~]

**Ok, how do you guys like it so far! Remember, not reviewing means you guys don't like it, so review, please~**

_Meanings:_

Spanish appetizers. They are usually little sandwiches or tiny chips with a spicy or sweet dip. It's like when you go to Spain, at some point of the day, Spaniards will go to some restaurant to eat tapas, and then return to work and hour or so later.

_Translations:_

Italian:

idiot brother

French:

fine =)


	2. Parties are Funn

I'm alive! Awesome! Stupid writer's block! Anyways, Al-right, new chapter~! Im so, SO very sorry for all the delay, I was busy with homework, school projects, tests, homework OVERLOADS, after-school activities and PASTA! (Jk, jk) Also I would like to thank the 2 people who reviewed, you made my day! Anyways, onwards!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, FUNinmation (nor its animes), Cartoon Network, Adventure Time (nor the quotes used), Coke, Sprite, Fanta, the Chuck Norris kick, YouTube (nor its videos) or the songs mentioned in this chapter. If I owned all of that, it would be so messed up, the world would hate me. SO DON'T SUE ME, I DID NOTHING WRONG! **

**Enjoy~**

[~O~]

Sophia POV

I woke up to see that I was in my bedroom. Didn't I faint on the floor of the living room? The countries probably carried me here. Aw, how sweet~. Then I smelled Spanish food. Food… I walked out of my room to see once again Romano, Italy and Spain. I smiled as they looked at me.

"HEY THERE, Romano, Italy and Spain! :3" They looked at me with a WTF face except… for Italy. He went over and hugged me. I instantly thought 'I can die happy now. Italy has hugged me.'

"Ve~ Hello to you too! Wait, what's your name? Ve~" asked Italy.

"My name is Sophia, Italy!" I said cheerfully. Romano raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sup." I said with swag. (A/n: LOL XD)

"Hey, bella(1)." said Romano casually. I was about to respond as I registered into my brain what he said.

HOLD UP!

Did he just call me…bella?

I swear, I must be hearing things.

"Well, Im done with the food, and I happened to make enough for everybody, including you, so would you like some?" said Spain, serving tapas on a plate. What the HELL HAPPENED while I was knocked out?

"Well, ok then." I said. He set the table for the 4 of us. Spain sat down in front of me, while Italy and Romano took the seats next to me. When Italy sat down, he smiled big at me, and I smiled back. On the other side was Romano, doing the best he can to be polite around me. He obviously wasn't in the mood to eat anything Spain cooked. Spain started to eat, while the Vargas twins started their meal simultaneously. I stated to eat mine as well. When I took a bite, I could tell that Spain used tomatoes. Of course. Not that I minded or anything. I was just making a mental note to buy a surplus of tomatoes later; I was going to need them. I wonder what the Italies were thinking. Italy's mind is probably like: 'Ve~ food! I like food! I wonder if there's any pasta in here? Where's Germany? Ve~' and Romano mind is probably all like: 'Dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit! I don't want to eat this food! I want a tomato! Damn tomato bastard.'

Italy and I finished at the same time and our hands brushed as we stood up from the table. Italy blushed slightly pink and walked to the dishwasher somewhat quickly. Spain just chuckled. I eyed him suspiciously with a look that said 'What do you know that I don't?' Spain just looked at me and smiled. WTF?

Teresa POV

I woke up, to find myself laid on my bed like "Sleeping Beauty" or something. Then, I almost instantly smelled juicy, tender, hamburgers. And I knew right away who was cooking them. Because (supposedly) I'm the only one in my house:

America.

So it wasn't a dream… The pixie dust actually works? Awesome~ I stood up and walked straight into my living room.

"WHO IN THE NAME OF THE HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE IS COOKING BURGERS IN MY HOUSE?" I yelled out. They, meaning America, Canada, and England looked at me. I looked at America.

"Oh, it's you America. Of course it was… It couldn't of possibly have been England…" I said all troll-like. England looked at me with a face that said 'You bloody git…'. And Canada just sighed.

"Well, of COURSE it was me! It can't be Canadia because all he does is cook pancakes, but they are pretty good…" America said. I laughed a bit. America and I are going to get along just fine!

America finished cooking his kick-ass burgers and put them on a plate for each of us. We sat down and England looked at his burger in disgust.

"Im not going to eat it." Said England, gigantic eyebrows furrowing. I stood up and put my hand on England's shoulder.

"Eat it, or imma get Russia on yo ass." I said in my ghetto voice. England looked intimidated and started to eat the burger. America wore a winning smile on his face and Kumajiro (yes, Kumajiro) hid in Canada's bulky winter jacket. I took a bite out of my burger, and it was like THE best burger I HAVE EVER eaten.

America finished first (no shit) and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I remembered how me and my friends were watching Hetalia on the FUNinmation channel…

OH SHIT!

It was still set to that channel! What if Hetalia was on? I quickly got the remote and changed it to Cartoon Network. Which thankfully Adventure Time was on. America looked at me with a WTF face.

"You'll like this show. Trust me!" I said cheerfully. As I went to wash the dishes, I heard America say "C'mon Finn, you can do it! Slay the battle cubes!" Right away, I knew what episode he was watching. England facepalmed simultaneously with Canada and Kumajiro. I chuckled at the sight. Soon enough, we all finished eating and sat on the couch next to America to watch Adventure Time.

Cookie POV

I woke up and looked around. I saw a highly suspicious suitcase large enough to fit a 26-year old person inside of it right next to my bed. And I kept on hearing a whispered 'Ohonhonhonhonhon~' coming from inside of it. Instinctively, I kicked the suitcase and it fell to the floor. I heard a pained groan come from inside. I opened up the suitcase to find a certain Frenchman inside. I shoved him out of the suitcase and I kicked his balls. Another pain groan. Score.

"You…you killed…le Eiffel T-Tower…" France said in excruciating pain. I smirked victoriously and walked out of my room. Germany and Prussia were like 'WTF happened in there?' and I bet it's because they heard France groan.

"Just in case you're wondering, France won't be available for the next half hour. I used my Chuck Norris kick on him." I said darkly.

"Uh huh… And who are you, exactly?" asked Germany.

"Im Cookie! And one more thing…" The Germans widened their eyes in attention. "Let my shirt be a warning." They read my shirt and backed away.

"Anyways, we should eat, and it's about noon now." said Germany. I smiled and took out a bullhorn. Prussia was like 'What the fuck?' I opened my bedroom door a crack and poked my bullhorn inside. Then I yelled with all my might:

"FRANCE, GET YOUR ASS UP 'N RUNNING AND GET OVER HERE NOW, DAMN YOU!" France momentarily walked out of the bedroom, looking scared as shit.

"Yes, mon cherie (2)?" France said in a clipped voice. He obviously didn't want to provoke me. Good Francypants.

"Why don't you be a good Francypants and cook us all lunch, m'kay?" France nodded and went to the kitchen and started cooking whatever it is France like to eat. A few minutes later, France came out of the kitchen, with a facial expression that read: "Im the best person on the planet!" with a plate of escargot (2) in his hands. He's lucky I like French cuisine. We ate in silence since we didn't have much to talk about. (Use your imagination to picture how we looked like eating lunch.) After lunch, I decided to have some fun, so I put on YouTube in my phone and played the German sparkle party video.

"Dance to that." I said in my best pwnd voice. France and Germany facepalmed as Prussia smirked and started dancing like a boss. I took out my camera which materialized out of nowhere and started videotaping it. This is so going on YouTube!

Sophia POV

I was watching the "Double-O-Ninja!" 10-minute challenge when I got this awesome idea.

We should have a welcoming party for the nations! But I can't tell them it's a welcoming party, or else they might get suspicious. So, I just devised a plan in which we have a party every Saturday! Just because! It's a perfect excuse, so shut up! I burst out the door.

"OMG, I totally forgot! It's my turn to host the party! Dammit! It's gonna start in an hour! And I haven't done any shit for it!" I yelled suddenly. Everyone seemed startled, especially Italy.

"Who are you going to invite, anyways?" asked Spain.

"My buddies who live next door!" I said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You mean 302 and 304?" Romano asked with caution. A look of worry filled his beautiful amber-brown eyes. (A/N: Did I just type that? Never mind.)

"Yeah, why?" I asked innocently, trying not to give away the fact that I already knew the answer.

"N-no damn reason." Romano said in a clipped voice. I gave a look of confusion and sentimentality as I barged into the kitchen. I opened up a family-sized bag of tortilla chips which materialized in my cupboard and poured them into a bowl. I got the tomato salsa and nacho cheese containers and put them on the table next to the chips. I go the 2 liter bottles of Coke, Sprite, and Fanta and arranged them on the table. I wanted to order some pizza, but since the Italy brothers were here, why not let them do it?

"Don't just stand there, help me out! I'm kinda rushing here, y'know!" I said. Italy came with Romano not far behind.

"Ve, what can we do for you, Sophia?" said Italy in that cute determined tone of his.

"Can you make me a margarita pizza, please?" I said.

"Okay, that's easy! C'mon fratello, facciamo una pizza per la bella signora (3)!" said Italy. He was really eager, wasn't he? Romano followed, muttering under his breath as Italy barged inside my fridge for ingredients.

I ran to my room and couldn't decide what to wear. That's when I got an idea.

"Spain! Can you pick out some clothes for me while I do my hair, please?" I said.

"Sure. You go do your hair, bella. (A/N: In Spanish, bella is pronounced differently than in Italian, but it means the same thing. In Italian, it's pronounced be·la, and in Spanish, its pronounced bei·ya. Get me? Okay.) I ran into the bathroom, and dialed a 3-way call to my buddies.

Phone POV

Sophia: Hey you guys!

Cookie and Tess: Sup!

Tess: So why'd you call us?

Sophia: We should have a welcoming party for the countries! But, don't tell them it's a welcoming party for the countries! Just don't tell them it's a "welcoming" party, or they might get suspicious. It's at my house at seven. And to keep a low profile, we should have a party every Saturday.

Tess: Wow, you've thought of everything, haven't you?

Sophia: Why else am I considered the brains of this little trio that we have here?

Cookie: LOL

Sophia: (in background) Spain: Sophia, what's your favorite color? Sophia: Purple and black, Spain!

Tess: Was that…

Cookie: …Spain?

Sophia: Yes, and? Ah, what the hell.

Sophia, Tess, and Cookie: *fangirl scream* (A/N: We love Spain.)

Tess: (in background) England: Teresa, are you alright? Tess: Yeah, Iggy. England: STOP CALLING ME THAT INFERNAL NICKNAME!

Sophia: LOL, was that Iggy?

Tess: M-hm.

Cookie: Coolio—(in background) France: Ohonhonhonhonhon~ Cookie: HI-YAH! *banging noises* *yell* *banging noises*

Cookie: All taken care of.

Tess: LOL, France tried to rape you again?

Cookie: Yep!

Sophia: LOL, France shouldn't underestimate your mad ninja skills.

Tess: LOL

Cookie: Yup! That's what I told him, but he won't listen!

Sophia: Anyways, get yourselves and the countries ready for the party and be at my place a 7 pm, kay?

Tess and Cookie: Kay!

Sophia: Bye!

Tess and Cookie: Bye~

Back to Sophia POV

I waved my hair a bit to make it seem like those supermodels I see on magazines all the time. I put on brown eyeshadow as eyeliner and bronzer. I put clear lip gloss on and walked out of the bathroom. Spain already had his clothes laid out for me, and DAMN did have good taste! Then I reminded myself that it was Spain who picked out my clothes.

-"Da-yum…" I muttered to myself while smiling. Lying neatly on my bed was a pair of tight black skinny jeans, my golden shirt that said in white cursive letters: 'Spoiled' with tiara on the i, and my favorite tight purple hoodie. On the floor next to the bottom of the jeans were my white shiny leather flats. I put the clothes on and I looked awesome. Not too girly, but not too tomboy-ish either. As an extra, a put on my white and neon pink checkered DJ headphones. I walked out of my bedroom, and their jaws slightly dropped… only a little bit. But they still dropped.

"Okay, you guys…" I said while dragging a box full of dude's clothing. "Take your pick and dress up like you're going to a party, cuz you are, and be quick about it. Party starts in 45 minutes. Get moving, people!" I said. They dragged the box into my room and stayed there. I arranged my table to make it look like a buffet line. I put bowls of chips and dip, bottles of sodas and juice drinks, with cups, and the pizza that Italy and Romano made. And damn, did it smell good! It looks like it just came out of authentic, EXPENSIVE, Italian restaurant. Then again, Italy and Romano DID make it…

Then, Italy, Romano, and Spain walked out of my room all glammed up. Italy was in a black shirt, dark cerulean jeans, white vans and a black hoodie with green stripes going horizontally. Romano was in a black shirt, black jeans and a black hoodie (so emo XD) with red stripes going horizontally. Spain was in red shirt and a grey hoodie with white jeans and crimson-colored vans. He stood out from the Italy twins. Like, legit. (XD)

Tess POV

"Ha-ha, that episode was so funny…" I said while the credits for Regular Show came on. My phone started ringing and I went to my bedroom to answer it. 5 minutes later I came back.

"Yo, yo, yo! Y'all gotta ready, because the Saturday party at Sophie's house next door is in an hour!" I yelled. Sophia just called me saying she was gonna have a party at her house and to be ready at 7, and that's in an hour!

"Did you say next door?" said England.

"Yeah. Now get moving!" I said. I dragged out a box of guy's clothing and gave it to them.

"You're not gonna go to any party dressed like you're about to fight in a war on my watch." I said, gesturing to their trademark military outfits. They looked at their clothes and looked at me with an agreeing face. I ran into my bedroom and grabbed some black jeggings (jeans that are leggingz! :3) my oversized, one-shoulder tie-dye shirt and white and light teal checkered vans. I wore a grey tank top underneath my tie-dye shirt, knowing France and what he might try to do at the party, especially when he's drunk. I went to the bathroom and straightened my hair, so it wouldn't be all puffy and in my face. I put on some mascara and black pencil eyeliner. I also put some clear lip gloss on. I walked out of the bathroom, and got a cute golden, plastic lace headband and put it on hippie-style. I walked out of my bedroom to see America wearing a black shirt, light-wash jeans, black and dark grey checkered vans, and (of course) his bomber jacket, England was wearing white shirt, navy jeans and black vans, and Canada wearing a beige shirt, cream-colored hoodie, dark cerulean jeans, and black vans. My instincts kicked in and I glomped all the three of them at the same time.

"You guys are so cute-lookin'~ with your vans and jeans and shirts, and—OH YOUR JUST TO ADORABLE! LEMME HUGS YOU SOME MORE~!" I instantly said. Upon hearing this, they all blushed. Me included.

"C'mon guys~ we're gonna be late for the party!" I said/ran out the door dragging America, England and Canada.

Cookie POV (Oh chiz…)

"LISTEN UP!" I yelled through my bullhorn. "I HAVE JUST RECEIVED A CALL THAT WE CORDIALLY INVITED TO THE SATURDAY PARTY IN ABOUT 1 HOUR! IM GOING TO GET DRESSED WHILE YOU GUYS GET DRESSED WITH THIS!" I said while gesturing to a box full of men's clothing that materialized out of nowhere. "MOVE IT, OR LOSE IT!" I yelled. I rushed into my closet and bright out my denim short shorts and super long grey leggings. I put those on and also neon purple suspenders with my light grey shirt that was splattered lightly with neon colors that said in bold tall white letters: 'DJ ROCK'. I slipped on my neon green DJ headphones. I went into the bathroom and did my hair up in punk-rocker pigtails, and lined my eyes with black liquid eyeliner, and put blush on. I added a neon-y pink lip gloss on, that was translucent. I walked out of the bedroom and in my living room.

Guess what I found?

France dressed in a white shirt (that, of course, wasn't buttoned all the way), denim jeans and black vans, Prussia in a black shirt that read in white, splatter-y old medieval-y text: 'Awesome', a grey hoodie, denim jeans and black vans, and Germany was in a forest green shirt and black jeans with a black tie and black vans. Of course. The second their eyes looked at me their jaws dropped.

"The hell…?" asked Germany

"Did you like, get sent to the 80's and came back?" asked Prussia

"Sh-Shut up! Le mademoiselle likes that style of clothing and chose to wear it! Stop being such assholes to the lady who has done nothing to you!" said France defensively.

"Nothing?" said Prussia. He seemed to say: "She freaking bruised you! What the hell are you doing DEFENDING her?"

"OK, well let's get going, cuz we're almost late!" I sad while dragging the German brothers and France out the door.

Sophia POV

"OK, countries check, food check, music and entertainment check," I said gesturing at my iPod blurting Blow by Ke$ha and the PS3 with 2 controllers. "And party guests," I said. Immediately my doorbell rang. "Check." I said smirking. I opened my door.

"Get in here." I said. Two girls and six countries immediately came bursting in. England and Germany settled at the couch, America and Prussia started playing Assassin's Creed, the two Italies started heaping their plate of all the Italian food they could find, and me and my hommies were in a corner decided what to do in our party, since it was planned ar such early notice.

"Maybe we should do karaoke or something…you are very good at singing, y'know." said Tess.

"Thanks, and yeah, maybe we should do that…" I said.

"Sounds legit." Cookie said while giving the 'two thumbs up' sign. We nodded and got the karaoke machine from my closet and set it up in my room, which had a TV, mind you. We got a couple of good CD-R's and connected two microphones. We turned on the TV and we were then set. Cookie burst out of the room.

"YO! WE HAVE A KARAOKE MACHINE IN MY HOMMIE SOPHIE'S BEDROOM AND WHOEVER WHAT TO GIVE IT A GO CAN DO IT! NO JUDGING IS ALLOWED ANYWAYS, SO FEEL FREE TO SING AS HORRIBLY AS YOU WANT! IT'S, ALL FOR THE FUN, C'MON!" Cookie yelled. The nations nodded and bombarded into my room and sat down either on the bed or was standing up, leaning against the wall.

"OK! Our volunteers for the first song with Sophie over here are..?" said Tess hopefully. Spain was raising Romano's hand, and pointing and nodding at him. Cookie smirked at me. She knew me so well…

"Okay, it looks like Romano is going to sing with Sophia…" Tess said as she stuffed a CD-R into the karaoke machine.

"Just Dance by Lady Gaga!" said Tess

"We aren't dating!" said Canada. Cookie LOL'd. The song started and I readied my microphone.

"Red One," I sang melodically. The countries seemed surprised.

"Konvict," Romano sang. He sang pretty good too. Awesome.

"Gaga," I sang in return

"Oh-oh, hey," He sang back. This was going to be much fun.

(Sophia)

I've had a little bit too much

All of the people start to rush

Start to rush babe

A dizzy twister dance

Can't find my drink or man

Where are my keys, I lost my phone (phone)

Whats going on on the floor

I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore

Keep it cool what's the name of this club?

I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

Just dance

Gonna be okay da-da-doo-doo

Just dance

Spin that record babe da-da-doo-doo

Just dance

Gonna be okay duh-duh-duh-duh

Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth

How'd I turn my shirt inside out

Inside out babe

Control your poison babe

Roses with thorns they say

And were all gettin' hosed tonight

Whats going on on the floor

I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore

Keep it cool what's the name of this club?

I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

Just dance

Gonna be okay da-da-doo-doo

Just dance

Spin that record babe da-da-doo-doo

Just dance

Gonna be okay duh-duh-duh-duh

Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.

(Romano)

When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue

Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw

And I ain't gonna give it up, steady, tryna pick it up like a call

I'm gona hit it, I'm gonna hit it and flex and do it until tommorow, yeah

Shorty I can see that you got so much energy

The way you you twirlin' up them hips round and round

There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me

In the meantime, stay n' lemme watch you break it down and

(Sophia)

Dance

Gonna be okay da-da-doo-doo

Just dance

Spin that record babe da-da-doo-doo

Just dance

Gonna be okay da-da-doo-doo

Just dance

Spin that record babe da-da-doo-doo

Just dance

Gonna be okay duh-duh-duh-duhinto the machine

Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.

Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint its symphonic

Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic

Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint its symphonic

Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic

Go! Use your muscle, carve it up, work it, hustle

(Romano)

I got it, just stay close enough to get it

(Sophia)

Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, light outs, bleed it, spend the lasto

(I got it)

In your pocko

(I got it)

Dance

Gonna be okay da-da-doo-doo

Just dance

Spin that record babe da-da-doo-doo

Just dance (baaaabbbbyyyyyyyyyyyyy)

Gonna be okay da-da-doo-doo

Just dance

Spin that record babe da-da-doo-doo (baby-i-yeeeaaaaahhh)

Just dance

Gonna be okay duh-duh-duh-duh

Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.

The crowd of countries were left with their jaw dropped. My girls were just high-fiving. Everything exactly how I wanted it. Even the fact that Romano agreed to do this surprises me. I look at him and he turns away, a bright red blush on his face. Spain only closes his eyes and smiles, as if he had done a job well done. He has.

"That…was…AWESOME!" said Cookie.

"Hey! Nothing is more awesome than me! But that was cool." said Prussia.

"Just be quiet, Prussia." said Tess.

"Okay Tess, you be up next!" I said in my most awesome voice ever. (read=my prussia voice x) ) I shoved Tess and put a microphone in her hand.

"Who wants to sing with this awesome chick?" I saw Canada slightly, but surely, raise his hand.

"Ok, Canada! C'mon up!" Canada seemed startled, but came up anyways. A gave him a microphone and went to search for a song. Then, I come across a Burnham karaoke CD. I looked at the back and a song called "Don't Be Shy" was on the back. For Canada, it was PERFECT. (A/N: I be a genius)

"You are going to be singing," I said as I jammed the CD into the machine, "Don't Be Shy by Burnham." The music started playing and Canada blushed pink. Hehe.

"It wasn't that long ago," Tess sang. She was a good singer too.

That I laid my eyes on you

My heart skipped a beat or two

Oh Oh Oh

Now you're just catching on what you're feeling is love

Guess this means I'm the one

Oh oh oh

It's ok if you're afraid that's natural

But first off baby let me say

Don't be shy cus' I feel what you're feeling too so

It's all right I'll make the move and

Pretty soon you'll realize those are all just butterflies

So don't be shy Just put your hands on mine

Oh oh oh oh

Baby don't be shy

Oh oh oh oh

No Baby don't be

I know you're feeling so

Nothing sounds uncomfortable it's ok just let it go

Oh oh oh oh

Cus' there's a voice that's telling you get up and try something new

That's the one that you should listen to

Oh oh oh oh

It's ok if you're afraid that's natural

But first off baby let me say I'm here for you so

Don't be shy cus' I feel what you're feeling too so

It's all right I'll make the move and

Pretty soon you'll realize those are all just butterflies

So don't be shy Just put your hands on mine

You can't use logic to justify what's in your soul

Oh oh oh

There are some things that you just can't fight

So let love fly

(Canada)

Don't be shy cus' I feel what you're feeling too so

It's all right I'll make the move and

Pretty soon you'll realize those are all just butterflies

So don't be shy Just put your hands on mine

Don't be shy cus' I feel what you're feeling too so

It's all right I'll make the move and

Pretty soon you'll realize those are all just butterflies

So don't be shy Just put your hands on mine

Don't be shy

Baby don't be shy

(Tess)

Don't be shy

Baby don't be shy

America was just sitting there with his jaws wide open. Well, mostly everyone was. No one had heard Canada sing before.

"Canadia! Holy shit, bro you sing awesome!" America said finally.

"T-thanks…" Canada said.

"Who be singing now, may peeps?" I said America and Prussia both raised their hands. Oh yeah~ i know a song that's perfect for them. Party. Rock. Anthem. 'Nuff said. I looked for it and jammed it into the machine.

"You guys are singing…Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO!" I said (A/N: I IS GENIUS anyway imagine the girls, America and Prussia shuffling to this song. You can imagine more characters if you like~ Just saying.) The music came on and America gave a derpy oh yeah face. Me gusta~

(America and Prussia)

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

Everybody just have a good time

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

We just wanna see ya shake that

(America)

In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jock

Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block

Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll

Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe

(Prussia)

Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like Drano

I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo

We party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin'

On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey

(America and Prussia)

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

Everybody just have a good time

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

We just wanna see ya shake that

Everyday I'm shufflin'

Shufflin', shufflin'

(America)

Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash

We gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop, hatin' is bad

(Prussia)

One more shot for us, another round

Please fill up my cup, don't mess around

We just wanna see you shake it now

Now you wanna be, you're naked now

(America)

Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound

Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound

Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound

Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound

(Prussia)

Get up, get up, get up, get up

Get up, get up, get up, get up

Get up, put your hands up to the sound, to the sound

Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up

(America and Prussia)

Party rock is in the house tonight

(Put your hands up)

Everybody just have a good time

(Put your hands up)

And we gonna make you lose your mind

(Put your hands up)

Everybody just have a good, good, good time

Put your hands up

Put your hands up

Put your hands up

Shake that, everyday I'm shufflin'

THAT. THAT BE AWESOME. JUST. AWESOME. America and Prussia smiled big and high fived each other.

"Job well done." said Cookie. Yes, I have.

After that, they had to leave so I was left alone. I cleaned up when Italy was tagging my shoulder.

"Ve, Sophia, where we sleep?" Asked Italy.

"Anywhere, really, Italy. Anywhere at all." I said. I got into my pajamas and slipped into bed. The moonlight was fresh on my face when I heard someone open my door. It was Romano. And he was wearing a black tang top and yellow boxers that must have been under his clothes. Cue nosebleed in 5….

"Hey, my fratello won't go of my leg and Spain's asleep, that tomato bastard. Can you help me out here, dammit?" 4…

"Ve, fratello? Why don't we sleep with Sophia side the recliner is too small and Spain took the couch? The bed is big enough..." 3 2 1! I had a nosebleed right just thinking.

"Hey, by the way you're…bleeding!" Romano said suddenly and he took some tissues from the bathroom and put them against my nose. The feeling was plush and soft since I bought the ultra-soft kind. The nosebleed eventually stopped. I gave him a nod and pulled Italy out of his leg and ruffled his hair. I like ruffling people's hair. I slipped back into bed and blushed. What are they going to do now? Then I felt some weight on the other side of the bed. I turned around slowly to see that Romano was in my bed, staring grumpily at the ceiling, blushing like hell. Then I felt weight on the other side. I turned around to see Italy. Oh God. How am I gonna go 10 minutes without staining something with my nose blood? They are pretty adorable when they sleep, though… I gave a smile and went to sleep.

Tess POV

We got home from the party and I instantly collapsed on my couch.

"That was awesome… I shuffled like a boss." I said, my words muffled by a green pillow.

"You sure did." said America while patting my back.

"It's 12:30 am now, and I'm going to sleep," said England. " …um, where do we sleep…?" said England with a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"Practically anywhere." I said. I went into my room and changed into my pajamas, and walked back out. England was now in a white tang top and boxers with the British flag them, asleep on the couch, America had a Superman undershirt and Batman boxers on (A/N: LOL XD) and he was asleep on the other couch, and Canada sighed and blushed. I slid into my bed. After 5 minutes, I felt something poke at my shoulder. I sat up and turned around. It was Canada, and he was wearing grey boxers and a white tang top. Kumajiro was tagging along. He was blushing pink.

"S-Since America and E-England took t-the couches, c-can I sleep h-here…? I promise, I-I won't do a-anything bad like France!" he said. I smiled.

"Yeah, of course you can. C'mon." I said warmly. That calmed him down. He slid in next to me, and I blushed. Canada closed his eyes and went to sleep. So did I.

Cookie POV

"We're ba-ack~" I said

"But there was no one here!" said Prussia

"Exactly my point." I said while slipping into my room to change. Something tells me I left Prussia with a what the fuck face back there. I changed into my pajamas and walked out of my bedroom. Germany was in a white tang top and those sky blue boxers that Austria himself patched up. Prussia was in some boxers that said in black letters "Awesome" across you-know-where, and France-OH DEAR LORD MY FUCKING EYES!

"FRANCE, PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON BEFORE I DROP YOUR ASS OFF THE ROOF NOW DAMMIT!" I yelled while shielding my eyes of the horror that I just saw 5 seconds ago. My eyes have officially lost their vrginity. What's next? My lips?

"Ohonhonhonhon~ You know you like it~" France said. I lunged at France and shoved some boxers in his mouth.

"NOW, I FUCKING MEANT IT!" I yelled while running in my room and slamming the door behind me. I slid in my bed and closed my eyes. I wanted to lose every picture in my memory that just saw.

[~O~]

**You like it? I work hard on it. Up next in "Hetalia's Chillin' in My House!" is this: one of the countries finally makes a move on one of our heroines! Find out soon!**

**Bye my lovelies~ Have a great summer!**

**-Awesomness**

Translations:

(1) Italian: beautiful

(2) French: My love

(3) Italian: C'mon brother, let's make a pizza for the pretty lady!


	3. To the Mall!

**Hey guys~ Third chapter… This is going along well, considering the fact that I am really lazy at updating my stories! /brick'd/ Anyways, here it is~ And as promised in the previous chapter, one of our beloved nations will make a move on one of our girls! Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and practically anything with rightful owners other than me that are in this chapter. **

[~O~]

Sophia POV

I opened my eyes and closed them quickly again. '_What if they aren't there…? Why am I asking myself that…? Whatever.' _I sat up and looked to my left. No Italy. I looked to my right. No Romano. Oh well~! I stood up and raise my arms up and let out a yawn. I looked at myself in the mirror and my eyes widened. Holy crap, my hair! I quickly brushed it and parted it to the right. I stuck my white rose barrette over my left ear and walked straight into my closet to pick out an outfit for this glorious day. It was this: An 'I heart NY' shirt that was at least 2 years old but fit me perfectly anyways, not to mention that it was spotless, a blue denim flare jeans and black flip-flops. I ran into the bathroom and took a quick morning shower. About 20 minutes later, I walked out and there he was, Italy humming as he changed.

_Right in front of me. _

He was taking off his shirt as I scurried back into my bathroom. He looked my direction briefly, but shrugged as he kept on changing. Even if he did see me, he wouldn't give a crap! He would probably glomp me, shirtless and all! Was he forgetting that there was girl living where he was living? He slowly took his pants off, revealing an Italian flag boxer. 'MY VIRGIN EYES!' I thought as I fell backward, my nose gushing blood. I was lucky my fluffy lavender carpet was there to break my fall, even if it did hurt slightly. Italy looked at me and quickly blushed and put his pants back on. His shirt? He didn't even bother. But, this I know. I'm gonna be in some big-ass trouble with Romano for peeping on his little brother.

"Sophia! Ve, good morning!" said Italy cheerfully while glomping me.

"Hehe…uh… Hi, Italy…" I said while tissuing the remnants of blood on my nose, because (thankfully) the nosebleed had stopped.

"Ve~ You smell like sweet pea!" Italy said happily, pulling away from his embrace, leaving me blushing like a tomato that Spain and Romano would very gratefully eat.

"H-how'd you know the scent of my shower gel…?" I said, directing him away to the fact that I was peeping on him.

"Ve~ I like sweet pea! I used to have it in my garden back home!" Italy said.

" That's cool. I like sweet pea myself," I added. " That's why it the scent of my shower gel, perfume, lotion…" I went on ranting, just because I had never been this much on the verge to exploding of embarrassment. Damn, why did Italy have to pick now to change? I wonder, did Romano change while I was in the bathroom?

…damn.

The door burst open and there was Romano, in his same military get-up from last morning. He spotted us and due to my sucky luck, mine and Italy's position wasn't exactly one that he would like. Italy was hovering over me with his right arm draped under my back, and mine draped over his back.

Oh shit, was I dead.

"VENEZIANO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO SOPHIA? ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW, DAMMIT!" Romano yelled, blushing a bright pink.

"Ve~ I was just bidding her good morning!" Italy said, completely oblivious to what Romano really meant. Romano face palmed and dragged Italy off me. He grabbed my hand and I felt electric sparks on that hand. Italy smiled and I swear to God, I just saw Spain looking at us, smiling like a troll.

"AND WHY ARE YOU SHIRTLESS?" Romano yelled/asked.

"Oh ve~ That's easy! I was changing~!" Italy said cheerfully. By the look (and blush) on Lovino's face, shit. Just. Got. Real.

"YOU WERE WHAT?" Romano yelled.

"Changing!" said Italy. Romano dragged me off Italy and put his lips to my ear.

"Stay away from him. You're mine." He whispered in my ear. I blushed uncontrollably and Romano walked away.

"I think I need to lie down," I said. I faceplanted on a pillow on the couch. I'M HIS? I'M HIS?

...I feel ...loved.

"I'm hungry…" I said, my words muffled by the pillow. Then, at that very moment, Spain walked through the door holding a bunch of grocery bags.

"I'm ba~ack~ and I brought food!" yelled Spain as he walked through the front door.

"Awesome, I'm frigging starving!" I said eagerly as I rose from my emo position on the couch.

"Roma~ Can you help me unpack the food and put it in the fridge?" asked Spain. Romano dragged himself out of the room and looked at Spain. "What, something happen this morning while I was gone?" asked Spain. He did not just ask that. Oh, right, he's oblivious.

"YOU. DO NOT. WANT. TO KNOW," said Romano arrogantly.

"Hey, isn't that the same clothes you came to my apartment for the first time in yesterday?" I asked. They looked down.

"Pretty much, besides the clothes you gave us yesterday for the party," said Spain.

"Then I and my hommies should take you all shopping!" I said. This is perfect…

"Aw, you don't have to do that—" Spain said, but was interrupted by Romano whispering God knows what into his ear. Spain smiled tenderly.

"Well, if want to, we can go Sophia," said Spain. I nodded and sat on the couch and turned the TV on. I flipped to Cartoon Network and started watching it. Italy came out of the bedroom, fully dressed and ready for action and sat down on a seat.

"All done~" said Spain cheerfully "And it's your turn to cook, Roma! You can make whatever you like," he added.

"Whatever," said Romano. Few minutes later, I could smell tomatoes being cooked some olive oil, onions and a sprig of basil was added too. (What can I say? I have an awesome nose.)

"Who be making sauce?" I asked, my eyes still glued on the TV.

"Me, bastard," Romano said.

"Smells awesome," I complemented him.

"Whatever," he pouted. I shrugged and continued watching TV.

"Breakfast is done," Romano said. I sat down on the table and he gave us tortilla chips and a side of salsa. I shrugged and ate the salsa with chips. It's more of a snack, but whatever. I finished first (because I love chips with dip) and brushed my teeth afterward. I collapsed on my bed and texted my friends.

Phone POV

TheAwesomeOtakuMaster: wassup people?

TessluvsUSUK: sup

RabidCookieEater: what up

TheAwesomeOtakuMaster: wanna hang in the mall w/ the nationz?

RabidCookieEater: sure. Tess, u in?

TessluvsUSUK: yeah. Wut can go wrong?

TheAwesomeOtakuMaster: mostly everything, especially w/ France around

RabidCookieEater: LOL true dat true dat

TessluvsUSUK: But he might give us discounts n stuff

TheAwesomeOtakuMaster: how?

TessluvsUSUK: flirtin w/ store cashiers

TheAwesomeOtakuMaster: point taken

RabidCookieEater: so u in?

TessluvsUSUK: yes I am

TheAwesomeOtakuMaster: k, meet up my place 2:30 k?

TessluvsUSUK: kk

RabidCookieEater: will do

I put my phone back on it's rightful place on the dresser and checked my clock. 11:30. 3 more hours to go~

***time skip 2 and a half hours* **

I dressed in a ruffled lavender top, black slim-cut skinny jeans, and my pink converse. I also got my trust brown satchel bag and stuffed my phone, my money, and a pencil in there. I walked out of my bedroom into the living room.

"They should be coming any second now. You guys ready?" I asked. "Yeah" was heard from all three of them. Cool.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK KNOCKITTY KNOCK-KNOCK KNOCK.

"I'm coming, Goddamn," I cursed at the door. I opened it and there was Tess, dressed in a black and red striped shirt, denim skinny jeans, and gold hi-tops. Cookie was in a ultramarine blue tang top, light wash shorts and the black converse boots from yesterday. Behind them was America, England, Canada, France, Prussia and Germany in their trademark military get-up.

"Ok, who's driving?" I asked.

"Me," said Cookie.

"Had any sugar in the past 2 hours?"

"Nope," Cookie said brightly.

"Then let's go," I said walking out, Romano, Spain, and Italy following. I grabbed the key to my light blue Chrysler minivan parked in the parking lot in the back of our building. We had a silver Mercedes-Benz convertible, but that wasn't enough to seat 12 people. Cookie got in the drivers seat, I called shotgun, and Tess took the right window seat. England took the left window seat. Since there was space between the two back seats leading toward the back-back seats, we seated countries there. Italy and Germany were seated on the floor, Spain practically forced Romano to sit next to him in the back-back, (which is also where Prussia and France were sitting) (A/N: Bad Touch Trio in your backseat! /shot/) and finally, America and Canada were forced to settle for the trunk since it was accessible through the inside of the car. They didn't seem to mind. In fact, America was overjoyed that he got a seat with a huge window.

"Alright, here we go~" Cookie said as she started the car. She pulled out the car of the parking and got out of the parking lot. She stooped at a traffic light when she nudged me.

"Human names," she whispered. The light turned green and she continued driving. Oh yeah! They can't call each other by their country names! I turned around and France's hands slid away from the back of England's chair. O…k.

"Listen up, nations! Since you are now in a world where you guys are practically alot a land and grass, you must not call each other by your country names, or authorities and take you to someplace "safe". So, people on the internet have devised human names for you," I explained. "You are only allowed to call each other by the names that I'm about to give you," I said.

"Italy, your human name is Feliciano Vargas. Romano, your human name is Lovino Vargas. Germany, your human name is Ludwig Beilshmidt. Prussia, your human name is Gilbert Beilshmidt. America, your human name is Alfred F. Jones. Canada, your human name is Matthew Williams. England, your human name is Arthur Kirkland. France, your human name is Francis Bonnefoy. And lastly, Spain, your human name is," I took a breath, "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo,"

"You have a long name," said Prussia.

"I know," Spain said, smiling.

"Practice calling yourselves that until we get there, because I don't want any tongue-slips," I said. I turned around and instant conversation was heard. Now we were at the freeway, heading toward the mall.

[~O~]

**That's the end of this chapter~! ****I'm sorry if it wasn't as long as the others, but I have a serious case of writer's block. Please review! Since this story only has 4 reviews, this story needs more LOVE! Review and favorite! If you do I'll give you virtual marshmellows! *nudge nudge***

**-Awesomness**


	4. We're at the Mall, Guys!

**AHD: Hey guys I'm back with chapter 4~! So sorry that I'm late, my computer bust down, so I had to work on my spazzy laptop, which kept shutting off, then I went to Orlando for a week, and then my mom made me work my ass off, and then school started, so they gave a shitload of homework, and…Ah, enough rambling! Please enjoy my new chapter! **

**England: Joy. *facepalm* Who knows what on Earth she'll make us do this time…**

**AHD: Shut up! You FANCY my bestie Tess!**

**Cookie: Word. **

**England: *blushes* I-I do NOT! **

**Tess: Hell yea you do~**

**England: Quiet, you git! **

**AHD: On with the show~ Hehe… This should be fun… *evil grin***

[~O~]

We drove and drove until we finally got off the highway. Being heard inside the car was something like this:

"Get off me, wine-guzzling cheesy monkey!"

"Ohonhonhonhon~"

"Ve~ Germany? Are we there yet?"

"No, Italy. Stop asking that every 2 minutes!"

"Oi, tomato bastard! Get the fuck off me!"

"But you're too cute, Lovi!"

"Kesesesesesese! The awesome me declares this beer awesome! I'm glad I brought some!"

"Hahahahahahaha! Dude, Canadia, did you see that lime green Mustang drive past us?! That color is so last year, man!"

"America, please calm down…It's just a car."

Yeah. Chaos was unfolding inside. We drove some more, then we got to a red light.

"Cookie?" I called.

"Yes?" she responded.

"Are we there yet?" I said, giving her my 'bubble-brained idiot' look.

"…how old are you?" she facepalmed.

"19. You should know that." I responded.

Cookie facepalmed again. "Yeah. Couple more blocks and we're there."

"Awesome~ Tess, what you doin' back there?" I asked Tess.

Tess looked up from her phone. "Hm? Oh, nothing~"

"Are you reading yaoi?" I asked. She had to be.

"Nooo~" She said while smiling like an idiot.

"What pairing?" I asked. Of course she's reading yaoi. It's so obvious.

"Well, gee, I dunno, maybe USUK or something~?" She said.

"Hand over the phone," I said, smiling.

"NOO! It's my yaoi!" She yelled.

"Aha, so you are reading yaoi! Hand it over! I wanna read!" I yelled. Germany then us a WTF face.

"NOOOOOOO! Lemme finish!" Tess whined.

"Shut up because we're here, my hommies and nations!" Cookie yelled as she parked. She opened both doors with a press of a button and got out of the car herself. I followed in similar fashion.

"Alright y'all, welcome to the mall!" I said when all of the countries were outside.

"Follow me~" Tess said, shoving her phone in her pocket. We walked to the entrance and then inside.

"Oo! Oo! Look, Ludwig, look! It's an Armani store! I haven't seen any of those since I left my house back home!" Italy, or should I say Feliciano, yelled while flailing his arm at a Giorgio Armani store down the hall.

"Ah, what the hell. I go in too," Romano scoffed.

"I'm with Italy's group! Okay guys, group up into three groups," I explained. Tess went with America, Canada, and England. France and Prussia made one group with Cookie tagging along. Me, Spain, Romano, Italy and Germany made the third and final group.

"Alright, here's the deal. The groups can go wherever the hell they want, and buy whatever the hell they want, but within reason and if they can afford whatever they wanna buy, obviously. Each female member of your group has a cell phone with them. If any groups get lost, or want to unite with another group, and anything, call the corresponding girl for each group. Now, let's have group names," Cookie explained smiling.

"Why on earth would we have group names?" asked England stubbornly.

"God, Arthur, you're such a killjoy. Group names make everything funner," I said.

"PASSSTAAAAAA~!" Italy yelled out of nowhere. People then gave us weird looks. We smiled like idiots. Italy has officially said his most popular line. Ever.

"So, you're team…pasta?" Cookie asked cautiously.

"Sure, why not?" Cookie said.

"Team Alpha is our name! Hell yeah!" America said triumphantly, or should I say, heroically…?

"You git… Of course you would pick that name," England facepalmed.

"I think it's fine…" Canada said. No nation heard him, but us girls damn straight did.

"See, look, Matthew thinks it's fine!" Tess said.

"Kesesesesesese~ We're team AWESOME!" Prussia yelled. Germany, Cookie, England, and Romano facepalmed at the statement.

"Ok, so team Pasta, team Alpha, and team Awesome?" Cookie asked reassuringly. The nations nodded.

"Then be on your way~ We'll meet at 1:30 pm at the food court to have something to eat!" Cookie said. Team Alpha went to the right side of the mall, and Team Awesome went off behind them, probably to stalk them. We, Team Pasta, went towards that Armani store Italy saw earlier. As soon as I went inside, an overwhelming amount of that music that they use in fashion shows filled my ears and everything was either shiny of furry, and rough-textured or satiny-smooth.

"This is all eye-rapingly high style…" I said awestruck, as I looked around the enormous designer outlet store. Romano smirked at my naïvness, and only gave a small chuckle. I then spotted a, dare I say, cute black leather handbag.

"Oo~ That looks cute!" I said, running to the bag. I lifted up its price tag and stumbled backwards, eyes widened, about to fall.

"430…dollars?! That's cruel…" I said.

"You okay, Sophia? DO you need to go to the doctor?" asked Spain, completely oblivious. Again. Romano walked over and looked at the price tag for the bag, then facepalmed.

"FELICIANO! Why would you charge this much for a freaking SACK OF LEATHER?! Are you outta your damn mind or something?!" Romano scolded Italy while Germany just stood there, facepalming.

"Ve! Ididn'tknowArmaniwouldchargethatmu chforabagitwasn'tmyideapleasedon'thurtme!" Italy said so fast I'm pretty sure no one understood him. People were starting to give us weird looks again.

"Anyways," I said, breaking up the fight, "We came here for you guys, and since a bag cost this much, imagine how much a shirt or a pair of pants might cost, and you of all people should know I don't have that kind of money. So, we should go somewhere else if you guys want to get any new clothing." I reasoned. They nodded and we got out of the store. We walked around, until…

"Oh my God, look, Hetalia cosplayers!" we heard a voice scream behind us. Romano and I briskly turned around.

Fangirls. Shit. Oh, and that's not all.

These fangirls were dressed as Hungary, Seychelles, and Belguim were smiling like idiots behing us. This is bad. This is really, really bad. What are the odds that fangirls would be mall cosplaying at this moment?! They could figure out that these shocked guys behind me are the real deal! The Hungary came up to Italy and smiled.

"Hi! My name's Olivia, otherwise known as Hungary, as you can see! And Bethany is Belgium, and Marie is Seychelles!" She squealed.

"I'm sorry, WHAT?" I said, completely dumbfounded.

"We're mall cosplaying! And you guys are too, right?" She said looking at all of us. "By the way, that cosplay is really good!" She complimented. Germany was about to open his mouth to say something, but I grabbed the four of them and smiled at the girls.

"Excuse us," I said with fake sweetness as I pulled them into the opposite side of the hall.

"Explain. Now." Germany said. The rest of the countries nodded. Then they circled me. I'm in deep shit, aren't I? But, they would figure it out sooner or later…

"Well, um, hehe, uh… How do I explain this… you guys are, um, a show in my dimension," I began.

"Were on TV?" asked Italy.

"Yes, you are, and you are extremely popular. That show is called Hetalia. It basically takes place in the era of World War 2 in which Italy, Germany, and Japan are the protagonists and America, England, France, Russia, and China are the antagonists, but that's only for season 1 and 2, but in season 3 and 4, it's just a bunch of history shorts and stuff. Also, they have merchandise of you, like plushies and figurines, and you have your own manga, which are Japanese-style comics, and…" I ranted.

"Wait, so the Japanese bastard decided to make a comic about us and it eventually was made into a TV show that millions across the globe know and love?" asked Romano

"Yes, exactly. And if that isn't enough, they know mostly everything about each and every one of you, and to be honest with you, as do I," I confessed, blushing.

"Oh, really~?" Spain asked poking my shoulder while giving the pervy derp face.

"Yes really," I said.

"Oh, really~?" He said again.

"Yes, dammit." I said.

"Then, what color was Romano's dress when he was a young boy?" Spain asked. Romano blushed as red as a tomato.

"Why would you ask her something like that, dammit?" Romano asked. I smiled at him

"Pink. Now, let's get back to the girls. Just keep your mouth shut, I'll handle the rest," I said while dragging them back. Spain wore a 'You got it~' face and Romano was flustered with a tomato red face. I smiled sweetly at the girls, who are obviously patient.

"Me and the guys just had to go over there because our friends at home called us want to make a YouTube video. Alright, so we'll be going now, bye~!" I called after them, heading away from them, in the direction of the other groups.

"Bye~" They said, obviously ecstatic that they saw fellow Hetalia cosplayers, no less.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Italy.

"I don't know; meet up with the other guys I guess?" I said.

"That sounds reasonable," said Germany.

And thus, we started our journey to find the other guys, if we can.

Tess POV

We started off to the right side of the mall. And immediately America starts talking.

"So where do you guys wanna go to?" he asked, slurping a soda that had magically materialized in his hands.

"I dunno," I said.

"Why don't we go there?" said Canada whispered/asked. He pointed at a Abercrombie and Fitch store.

"Hey look, an Abercrombie and Fitch store! Let's go there, guys!" America yelled while dragging all 3 of us (meaning me, England, and Canada) into the store.

"Well, I've got an idea," England said, while brushing something off his jacket. "Since the others probably couldn't buy anything, I think it would be the best if we bought clothes for them; irresponsible gits," England muttered.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, Arthur," I said. "Hey Alfred, you hear that?!"I yelled to him across a clothing rack.

"Yeah, okay! Mattie, pick more clothes! We're buying clothes for everyone!" America practically yelled at Canada

"Okay," Canada said. He grabbed a grey hoodie with the words 'Abercrombie and Fitch' plastered on it in navy lettering when I (and pretty much everyone else in the store XD) I heard a 'le gasp!' The kind of 'le gasp!' that could only come from…France.

"Ohmigod, no Mattie. Put the hoodie down, very slowly," France said from behind a clothes rack. Cookie and Prussia stuck their heads out of the clothing rack and gave me an awkward look. Canada slowly put the hoodie down where he found it.

"It's bad enough you are buying all of our clothes from here, but that piece? Non(1), I will not allow it. Grey is too dull and subtle. Mattie, go for more colorful pieces like…" France started rummaging around for something. "Like this!" France held up bright blue hoodie with orange lining.

"You bloody frog. Only you would buy something like that," England retorted.

"Don't tell me what to do, _EYEBROWS."_

"Oh! It is ON, wine-guzzling Frenchie!"

And thus, they start to fight, throwing whatever they could find at each other, hitting saying this like 'You git! Take this! Britannia Fork!' and 'Ohonhonhon~' and *CENSORED FOR THE YOUNG AND PURE MINDS*. America started laughing obnoxiously loud (again) and Canada facepalmed. Cookie and Prussia stood there, admiring the view. I sigh and walked to Cookie.

"Cookie?" I gave her a look. She nodded and towards England and France she dodged a couple flying shoes and ties and jumped in the ruckus. She then grabbed England's arm and put a palm on France's head to keep him from going any further. She twisted England's arm so that he went flying to the ground. She pushed France down hard as well.

"NO. FIGHTING! That is the worst thing you could do at a moment like this and at a place like this! What if someone sees you and kidnaps you or…! Whatever! Do. You. Understand? " Cookie scolded/ranted, getting closer to them with every word.

"Yes ma'am," said England, standing up, rubbing his head. "I'm sorry," he apologized. France got up and whispered something into Cookie's ear. Cookie turned beet red and walked straight to me.

"The last of my sanity has flown out the window," she whispered. Canada facepalmed again.

"Like you had any," I remarked. Cookie smiled.

"Yeah," Cookie high-fived me. After a while, we had enough clothes for everyone. We went to the cashier. The cashier just looked at all the countries behind me and Cookie. She scanned everything.

"150 dollars, please," she said. I looked in my wallet. I only had 100 dollars! I gave a worried look. France sensed this and walked forward.

"Step back. Don't worry, I'm about to give you a discount," France winked. We, except Prussia, walked to the other side of the room and just stared at Francypants. He just stood there saying things we couldn't hear, and frankly, we didn't want to, but the cashier, after a while, cracked, and burst out, "Oh, what a lovely man! I can't price you this much! How about I give you a 50% discount, hm?" she said. We wore winning smiled on our faces as we walked back.

"Okay, the new price is 75 dollars! What a bargain!" she said happily at us. I gave her 4 twenty's and she gave me back 5 dollars, the receipt, and all the clothes stuffed into 3 bags.

"Goodbye, my friends!" she called after us. We walked out of the store and headed towards the food court.

"So, what do you wanna eat?" I asked.

"OO! BURGER KING! America said excitedly at the Burger King at the food court which was right in front of us. He ran to the line.

"I'll be here!" he yelled waving.

"Bloody pig," England sighed.

"Hey, I got a text message," Cookie said. Everyone looked at her phone

'_TheAwesomeOtakuMaster: hey u Cookie! We over here! Look to ur left!'_

We all looked to our left and saw Sophia jumping up and waving at us. We sat down and began to describe everything that has happened to us so far.

"Pffft! Oh WOW, didn't THAT one coming!" Sophie said with playful sarcasm.

"So what'd you order?" Tess asked.

"Chinese food!" she said, pushing forward a plate full of fragrant chicken, rice and steamy broccoli. In front of the Romano, Italy and Spain was a pizza. Germany, Prussia and France went to buy some seafood. England and Canada went to buy some chicken. America, of course, was still at that Burger King ordering whatever he can.

"Dig in guys!" I yelled. And we did.

[~O~]

**So, how did you like that? …You did? Oh, really…! Thank you, all my readers for being so patient! Here's some chocolate to show my gratitude! *hands you all chocolate* I'd like to give a shout-out to Maya Gordelia, who has been so nice with her reviews and PM's. Thank you! *gives you marshmallow* **

**England: …No comment.**

**Italy: Ve~ A pizza! **

**Romano: They know about us! They know about all of us! **

**Cookie: Yes, we do. And stop breaking the 4****th**** wall! I just fixed it yesterday. **

**England: Right. **

**AHD(Awesomnesshandsdown): Au revoir my lovelies~**


	5. Awkward Positions and Money From Doctors

**BOO! Did I scare you?**

…

…

…

**I didn't think so. Anyways, welcome to chapter 5 of "Hetalia's Chillin' at My House"! **

**America: Yeah! **

**Italy: Ve~**

**England: Gee, great. More torture. Yay. **

**AHD (Awesomnesshandsdown): Dammit England! You're such a killjoy! **

**Anyways, I am SO SORRY I hadn't updated since September! I've been wrapped up with school, essays, homework, projects, deviantART, YouTube, and other things. I'm so sorry! *hugs all of you in forgiveness* (Also, don't expect rapid updates unless promised, please.) So in return, lemme tell you all what I've been planning to do. I'll spill the beans for you. First, I've been writing a truth or dare fic for Hetalia, a unit fic for Hetalia, a gender bend fic for Hetalia, maybe some one-shots here and there of Hetalia, Vocaloid, and Soul Eater. I'm also working on two crossovers. One is of Hetalia and The Hunger Games and the other one is of Hetalia and Soul Eater, this one being the one I'm most ahead with. I'm thinking of doing a Vocaloid fic sometime soon, along with another crossover of Hetalia and Vocaloid. I might also give out the link to my YouTube and deviantART soon. NOW, ENOUGH RANTING! Let's get on with the story~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own memebase (nor its memes or faces), **

[~O~]

"Ve~" Italy said as we drove back home from the mall. Everyone was more squished together now that we have bought all this clothes for the boys. America and Canada were out of the trunk and squished on the floor. There were shopping bags _all over _the car. Spain and Romano were more squished together now, much to Spain's delight. Italy was literally all over Germany like a dead corpse, thanks to the bag that was strategically placed. France was now just an inch away from England, and the Frenchman's hands were skillfully making their way to the Brit's shoulders. Canada was so squished; he was almost sitting on France. America, however, chose to get squished on Tess.

"Yo, America? Please get off me," said Tess. "I'm trying to read."

"Oo! Watcha reading, little lady?" America said as he tried to peer into Tess' phone. Tess widened her eyes as far as she could and took the phone out of America's reach.

"No, you cannot read this," she said frantically.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?" America said with puppy eyes. Tess couldn't resist puppy eyes, but for the sake and sanity of America, she stood strong.

"N-no," Tess mumbled. America put on a smirk and poked her arm.

"C'mon~ you know you want to~" he said tauntingly. She put on a troll face while she exited out of the story and wiped her history.

"What? But I wanted to read the story!" America whined. Tess just grinned wider.

"Problem?" she said. He out on a rage face.

"I invented that damn face. Shouldn't be used against me," he said.

"We're home~" Cookie said as she parked the car. We all got out and walked around. It was cold. Oh yeah, it's the begging of November. America and I raced to our apartment, just because. The early winter wind was cold against my face. It was a tie, and America was out of breath.

"You sure can run fast," he said, putting his hands on his knees and panting. The rest of the guys came up here and opened the doors to their apartments. Italy, Romano, and Spain followed me into mine. The rest went into their designated apartments. I collapsed face-first on the couch and sighed.

"…Are you okay, Sophia?" asked a voice, Spain's, I think.

"Yep, I just always do this when I get home from an outing," I explained. I felt someone—or something—poke my back.

"Ve~ is she dead?" said a voice, definitely Italy's.

"No, she's just tired, Ita-chan," said another voice, Spain's. "Just like how Romanito's asleep on the other couch right now."

"Ve, it is siesta time. I'll go to sleep too!" Italy said. I heard a plunk on the recliner, and then, the bed in my room. I snuck a peek at them. Romano was lying down on the other couch, legs dangling off of it, right hand on his stomach, and that ever so protruding curl sticking out of his messy dark auburn hair, which was reflecting the sunlight that came out of the window. Spain was on the recliner, legs crossed and hands on the back of his neck, the brown hair on his slightly rising up and down as he breathed. I tip-toed to my room to see Italy sighing as he but the blankets over his bare shoulder and went sleep. His clothes were scattered all over the floor. What a magical sight, these sleeping countries. I finally decided to walk back to the couch, plop down onto it, legs dangling off the couch, and take a siesta.

***one hour later***

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I stood up and looked at my mirror from the bedroom. My usually wavy brown hair now stood on its ends and looked tangled. My clothes were slightly wrinkled, and slight dark circles were visible under my blue eyes. I picked up the phone. It was Cookie. I answered it.

"Hey, Cookie…what? NO WAY!" I practically yelled as I put her on speaker. I saw Romano jerk a bit.

"_He'll be sending us 8 million dollars so we can finally get out of this dump!"_ Cookie said.

"AWESOME! WHEN?" I screamed at the phone, smiling giddily, hair shaking, and if it weren't for the fact that I was sitting, I'd fall down. I looked like a complete lunatic.

"_Tomorrow! Well, I got to go and tell Tess. Go and browse through houses, alright?" _she requested.

"Yep! Bye~" I said as I hung up. I combed my hair with my fingers and straighten my clothes. They were all already waking up. I just lay down there "Oh. Good afternoon, Sophia," Romano said, his usual scowl looking a little affected. He's had that look ever since our encounter with those crazy fangirls at the mall. Looks like I will never live it down. He was looking at me with those amber eyes of his, swollen with that morning feeling. He climbed out of the couch and situated himself next to me. And I don't know if it was just me, because, I think he sat way close to me on purpose. Not that I'm complaining. I mean, I could see his face just like if I was in a dance studio, and I was sitting right next to the mirror.

…

…

…

The side of his face is now permanently etched in my mind. I was kinda going for the front, but, eh. I'll do that later. Italy was waking up, so I walked to his side, and his eyes actually opened. They looked like someone mixed copper and amber together, made it into a liquid and put it in his eyes. His eyes were so pretty; why'd he have to leave them close all the time? I felt myself blush. Did I just say that?

"Ve~ GOOD MORNING!" Italy said as he stretched. I made my way back to my couch and saw Romano sitting on the other one. I lay down, lazily. Then for some reason unknown to the entirety of humanity, my legs dangled off the couch and Romano walked to the kitchen toward, using the narrow path between the table and the couch. Romano tripped on my legs and his eyes widened after he did. Damned and blessed is that moment in which I felt lazy enough to lie down on the couch.

His body fell to the right and fell on mine, and one of his legs were between my legs, and before his face could make contact with mine, he put out his hands as a reflex, and those hands landed on either side of my head, but they weren't strong enough to keep himself up (goddamn morning feeling) so he sank to his elbows directly after his hands hit the couch. His face was 3 inches from mine. We were in what you would call an awkward position. Romano and I blushed bright red. Then as if on cue, Spain woke up and saw us, on display, right in front of him. I braced for impact. We scrambled to get off each other, but thanks to Romano's now slightly bruised elbows, it pained him to get off me. Great. Thank you and screw you, fate. Then Spain saw us. He gasped.

"Awwwwww! How cute! Way to go, Romano!" He said, looking at us with wide eyes.

"Help me, you bastard! I can't get off of her, he said as he slipped and almost fell on my face, but on my upper chest, right next to my…

"HELP ME DAMMIT!" I heard him curse. I looked pleadingly at Spain and Italy and gave a 'pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea se fucking help me' face. They lifted Romano off of me and I gasped.

There goes my half of my sanity.

As if I had any.

Romano looked red as a beet thanks to his elbows and my chest, and he was mumbling a string of curses. His curl was twitching and there was blood was coming out of his nose. I situated myself on the couch and focused my vision on a point in space and zoned out. I felt myself blushing red as a beet, too. I put two and two together and figured out something grave.

Does… Romano…like me…?

Millions of questions zipped through my mind. Well, I mean, look at the facts. When we were having lunch that first day, Spain was looking at me like he knew something I didn't. While I was passed out, did Romano tell Spain about his possible crush on me? No, I thought. Too cheesy for something that Romano would do. But it could still be possible. Spain is too dense to figure things out, anyways. When we were singing that karaoke night, Spain forced him into singing with me, supporting my first thought. Romano would have never sung a Lady Gaga song, not over his dead body, but had he done it, just for me? Everyone else thought it was strange for him to sing a song like that, and I originally thought Spain had secretly dared him. I dismissed that idea, since Romano would have never done it. But had he done it, just for me? Later that night, when Italy was stuck on Romano's leg, and when they fell asleep on either side of me. Could that have been staged just so they could sleep next to me? That time in the morning when he said that I was his, right after he found me and Italy together. Could it have been a stroke of jealousy? Or, I wondered, could Italy like me, too, and Romano knew this, therefore feeling jealous? That would account for when I was putting back the dishes after lunch that first day, and Italy's and brushed against mine, therefore leaving a blushing Italy scuttling back to his seat. Could it have been? I imagined them telling Spain after I passed out cold that they have a crush on me. They could have been reacting towards it ever since. And now, that Romano has fell on top of me, I figure this entire thing out.

If all of this is right, I'm in a love triangle.

Shit. Then, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I faded out of my haze.

Back to the future, Sophia. Get your act together. It was Italy who tapped me.

"Sophia…?" he said. He sounded a bit hurt, and if I hadn't figured all that out while I was zoned out I would have been like "Italy sounds hurt; God knows why". But now, I'm starting to think it's because Romano made an accidental move on me. Next thing you know, I'm paranoid.

"What, Italy?" I tried to sound as motherly as possible. That calmed him down.

"You have a text," his voice regained his usual cheeriness. I took my phone.

"_RabidCookieEater: LISTEN UP, SOPHIA! THE MONEY CAME TODAY! I THOUGHT IT WOULD COME TOMORROW! GET EVERYONE UP IN HERE! I NEED TO SHOW YOU THIS ASAP!_"

"YUSHHHHHH!" I said, putting on a so much win face. "The money is here!"

"What do you mean?" Spain asked. I told him and Italy, who was listening, about the phone call. I assumed Romano was listening as well.

"Really?! We can buy all the pasta in the world with that money!" Italy said.

"And tomatoes!" said Spain. Romano roused at the word 'tomatoes'. Romano stood up and gave me an 'I'm so freaking sorry, let me buy you whatever you want now' look. I gave him and apologetic look and he relaxed. Our faces were still red. I doubt the blood will ever come down.

We scrambled out the door when we crashed into Tess and her crew. They toppled over and… yessiree, look and Tess and Canada. Screw fate this afternoon.

Canada was straddling Tess, and her hand was on his head, millimeters away from his curl, while Canada's hand was near Tess' chest, and their faces were almost nothing apart. They blushed furiously and scrambled of each other. Romano facepalmed and I banged my head against a wall repeatedly. Look like its Awkward Positions day. I should note this on my calendar.

"The same freaking thing happened to us 10 minutes ago!" Romano yelled. He looked at the sky. "Why?"

"That explains the red on your faces. I was gonna say," Tess remarked. I looked over at Canada. His curl was twitching and his face was deep red. Kumajiro looked at him and sighed. America laughed, and England looked anything but pleased.

"Let's just go to Cookie's place," I said. We walked to Cookie place.

"I wonder if Cookie's going to get in an awkward position too," I said.

"DON'T JINX IT!" Tess said. We opened the door. France was sitting on the couch. Cookie was just leaning against the arm rest of the couch when Prussia tripped on France's leg, and fell on top of Cookie. Prussia was between Cookie's legs, which were wrapped around his waist from reflex, their faces were inches apart and Prussia's hand was in Cookies hair, almost to that sensitive zone Cookie has on the back of her left ear.

"What the hell?" Romano yelled. Tess made the Jackie Chan 'what the hell' face and looked at me with wide eyes.

"You jinxed it. I told you, but you still jinxed it," Tess said to me. "What the hell?"

Prussia smirked and tried to kiss Cookie, but she punched Prussia in the face and got away from under him. Germany facepalmed and France gave us the creepiest smile we ever did see. Cookie shook her head and tried to hide the blush that was on her face, but to no avail. It was just as red as Cookie's and Canada's; mine and Romano's being a bit pink. Prussia, on the other hand had no blush at all. Cookie took a breath.

"MONEY'S HERE, YOU DIPSHITS! THANKS TO MY AWESOME DAD, WHO'S A HEART SURGEON AND HAS NEVER FAILED TO LOSE SOMEONE IN A TRASPLANT, WE HAVE 8 FREAKING MILLION DOLLARS TO GET OUT OF THIS DUMP AND LIVE SOMEWHERE WORTH LIVING, DAMMIT!" Cookie yelled to get our attention. That sure did it.

"Where's the money, then?" asked England. Cookie walked to a book shelf and took out and envelope. She took out a check and shoved it in England's chest so he would grab it and read it. We all circled around him.

"DAMN," me, Tess and America said.

"Holy shit…" Romano said.

"We got money, bitches!" I said. I, Tess, Cookie and America went together and quadruple-high-fived.

"Immature youngsters," England said, actually smiling.

"Let's buy a new house!" I said.

"And food!" Italy said.

"Some new furniture will be nice," England said.

"And food," Italy said.

"Maybe paint so I can repaint the walls," France said thoughtfully.

"And food!" Italy said again.

"We get it; we'll buy food," Romano said. Spain agreed.

"I've got an idea! Why don't we just move to one of my dad's houses on Moonlight Island? We can use the money he sent us to redo the place to our liking?!" Cookie asked.

"That could work," Germany said.

"Is it huge?" America asked.

"Bigger than huge," Cookie said, giving a duck face.

"Ok," Canada said. No one heard him. I did, though.

"It's on, then. Day after tomorrow, we go to Moonlight Island!" Cookie said.

"AWWWWW YEEEAAAAAAHHHHH," Tess said.

"I'll call my dad, then, to tell him," Cookie said. She flipped out her phone and ran to her room. Few minutes later, she wore a huge smile.

"Guys," she said. We looked at her.

"We're moving to Moonlight Island."

"Fuck yeah!" I said.

[~O~]

**Now how do ya like THAT? That took me all day and night to think about. **

…

…

…

**America: SILENCE BREAKER!**

**Anyways, expect two chapters this coming winter break. Or not. Either way, you'll at least get one chapter. *gives you all chocolate fondue and strawberries* Enjoy!**

**Au revoir, my lovelies~ and don't forget to review, I love reviews! (Please, I only have 9 T^T)**

**ˇ**


End file.
